transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Theft Monacus
Jazz - Transformers 2k5 - Thursday, December 10, 2009, 7:24 PM -------------------------------------------------------------- Autobot Shuttle The interior of the shuttle is very roomy. There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous bots at various stations, and a huge cargo area for additional troops or equipment. Contents: Grapple Rodimus Prime Outside, The space surrounding Monacus is rather hectic at the moment, and while that's normally not any surprise, the big difference here is that everyone is trying to LEAVE the planet. All except for a few ships however. One dark purple space craft is APPROACHING the planet, escorting three vessels behind it, each of which is carrying an enormous payload under their frames. The lead vessel is the CONE-1, a Decepticon spacecraft. Standing behind the pilot's seat of the CONE-1, Galvatron screams, "CLEAR A PATH! I will not tolerate any of those alien scum STANDING IN MY WAY! Incinerate everyone and anyone that draws too close to us!" Outside, Astrotrain leaves the Decepticon Command Shuttle . Outside, Astrotrain has arrived. Outside, Parts spin, components shift and Astrotrain's body grows in size until he is an enormous space shuttle. Outside, A lone triplechanger drops out of the bottom of the Decepticon command shuttle, transforming into his own shuttle mode a moment later before he ignites ahead, thrusters lighting up space behind him as he takes to the lead. Undercarriage cannons charge up to full power within a few moments, and with a graceful banking motion that belies his size for its sheer grace, he proceeds to light up one fleeing craft with a flurry of energy blasts chopping at the ship's fuselage. Whether or not it was actively trying to intercept the Decepticon ships hardly matters...in Astrotrain's view, it simply got too close for comfort. "Right! The boss says no one gets close!" Rodimus Prime is at the helm of the Sarikus because, frighteningly, he's the most qualified person for the job. "All right, Autobots," he launches into some exposition, "we know that they're not actually *destroying* planets, but we can't let them get away with *stealing* planets, either. Biggest priority will be trying to figure out where the other end of that space bridge leads, but if we can't find a way to do that, focus on destroying their means of transport, their three drop shuttles." He frowns at a sensor, then looks up at the view screen. "Coming into view, but heads up - it means they'll be able to see us, too." Jazz is sitting in the first officer chair and listening to Galvatron's mad antics over the subspace broadband. Jazz listens to Rodimus's instructions. "These shuttles of ours need some drop pods when we need to get to the surface pronto. That would be so friggin' cool. Sill I wonder what would happen if they lost only one. That stuff must be very carefully planned and must require a high degree of precision. Maybe taking out a single one would be enough?" Outside, From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Shockwave, meanwhile, is plotting out an insanely complicated geometric pattern on a large holographic console that has been added, by the look of the styrofoam peanuts very recently, to the bridge of Cone-1. Grapple doesn't seem nearly as calm as either of his superior officers. Mostly because, frankly, Galvatron is spewing rather frightening things involving blowing up planets. That, and, for some reason, he was at one of the weapons stations. Grapple didn't seem to happy to be there. He stays quiet for now, waiting for some sort of order. Rodimus Prime is at the helm of the Sarikus because, frighteningly, he's the most qualified person for the job. "All right, Autobots," he launches into some exposition, "we know that they're not actually *destroying* planets, but we can't let them get away with *stealing* planets, either. Biggest priority will be trying to figure out where the other end of that space bridge leads, but if we can't find a way to do that, focus on destroying their means of transport, their three drop shuttles." He frowns at a sensor, then looks up at the view screen. "Coming into view, but heads up - it means they'll be able to see us, too." Jazz is sitting in the first officer chair and listening to Galvatron's mad antics over the subspace broadband. Jazz listens to Rodimus's instructions. "These shuttles of ours need some drop pods when we need to get to the surface pronto. That would be so friggin' cool. Sill I wonder what would happen if they lost only one. That stuff must be very carefully planned and must require a high degree of precision. Maybe taking out a single one would be enough?" (Repose for CONE-1) Outside, From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Shockwave, meanwhile, is plotting out an insanely complicated geometric pattern on a large holographic console that has been added, by the look of the styrofoam peanuts very recently, to the bridge of Cone-1. Every so often he rattles off a long string of numbers to a group of drones, who punch it into a computer that looks like a telegraph. Outside, Galvatron scowls at a radar screen. "Astrotrain! The Autobots are here! Forget about the little aliens--they must NOT interfere! They're the only ones that can stop us now!" Galvatron walks to the back hatch, grumbling, "This would be so much easier with the Absolution... Bah! To be forced to use Ramjet's shuttle! What indignity!" Outside, Galvatron leaves the Decepticon Command Shuttle . Outside, Galvatron has arrived. Outside, Galvatron, as might be expected, begins to blast away at the Sarikus the instant he's out and about in the void, but at this range none of his shots connect. Grapple doesn't seem nearly as calm as either of his superior officers. Mostly because, frankly, Galvatron is spewing rather frightening things involving blowing up planets. That, and, for some reason, he was at one of the weapons stations. Grapple didn't seem to happy to be there. He stays quiet for now, waiting for some sort of order. (Repose for CONE-1) "Maybe, Jazz," Rodimus answers, steering the controls nearer the CONE-1. "But I'd rather not take the chance, just in case having only two would, say, destroy it instead. I seem to recall it being a pretty bad thing for just one point to go down back when we moved Cybertron." He frowns at the screen. "Hey, why are they in Ramjet's ship?" Slag has arrived. Jazz shrugs "Maybe Ratbat thought their flagship used too much fuel. Even Decepticons must have budget cuts now and then." The Spec ops commander pullsn out his solar-powered photon rifle and double checks his magnets that will keep him attached, to the shuttle. He looks back at Rodimus "Built ready." Outside, From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Shockwave remains inside Cone-1 for now, continuing his urgent calculations. Outside, Decepticon Shuttle pose keeps hounding the alien vessel for a few more moments, until Galvatron informs him of the hour's honoured (or not so) guests arriving to the party. "Autobots don't belong in the sky, OR in space!" He growls, igniting his thrusters and blasting between a pair of fleeing craft as he starts to approach the Sarikus from 2 O'Clock high position. Descending on the other bulky form, he would almost be like a World War II fighter descending on a lone bomber, if he too weren't rather large in this form to begin with. Twin glowing energy contrails streak from his engine ports as he fires a pair of twin blasts at the Autobot shuttle's right wing, looping back after a high-speed flyby in order to fire again on a second pass. Slag stomps angrilly. "Me Slag want smash sceptycons now!" He bellows as he wants to go out there and smash something, growling to himself and then back at Jazz. "We there yet?" Outside, Combat: Decepticon Shuttle misses Autobot Shuttle with his Heavy Laser attack! -5 Outside, Galvatron snarls to himself. "Damn them. Don't let them get close to the other shuttles! Destroy the Autobots at all costs!" He accelerates ahead of the CONE-1 via the rockets in his feet, and fires another series of blasts at the Autobot shuttle. Outside, Combat: Galvatron strikes Autobot Shuttle with his Laser attack! Outside, Combat: You took 16 damage. Grapple frowns deeply, more than a little worried, as they're fired upon and struck. He looks to Jazz as magnets are strapped on and suddenly has a sinking feeling about the situation. He doesn't like this; not one bit. Outside, From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Shockwave, without ceasing his calculations, issues orders to the other Decepticons on the bridge (gumbies, mostly). "Maintain your course. Target the Autobot craft with laser batteries. Do not deviate from the trajectory I am uploading." Outside, From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Bootleg, a Wildrider repaint, shouts "Sir yes sir!" and eagerly targets the enemy ship, laser batteries whirring into action! Outside, Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle misses Autobot Shuttle with its Long-range Lasers attack! -3 Vigil has arrived. The Sarikus rocks under Galvatron's fire, but Rodimus manages to keep control, muttering to himself as he does. "All right, coming in for a broadside against the nearest that they're escortin- damn!" he shouts, taking evasive maneuvers to avoid the CONE-1's fire. "You guys'll have to do this. I'll try to cover you from here." Outside, Combat: Autobot Shuttle strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with its Laser attack! "I will go out there, see if I can help keep some decepticreeps off our back." Vigil says as he stands from his seat. He opens a shuttle door and leaps out, transforming to his starfighter mode. <> He radios to Rodimus. Vigil leaps and begins folding into himself, wings extending to his sides as he is a starfighter! Vigil has left. Outside, Vigil has arrived. Rodimus Prime says, "Vigil, the goal is to destroy the three smaller shuttles they're escorting. Truth is, you've got the best chance of getting around them and to the three smaller shuttles." Vigil says, "Got it." Jazz walks towards the door, no need for pressure since no humans are aboard. "I will see if I can go buy you guys some time." Jazz opens the door, grabs the top frame and flips himself on top of the shuttle with a clanging noise as the magnets stick to the shuttle's hull." Jazz aims at good ol' 'crazy-brain' "Galvatron! Is that really you?" He fires off a shot "I was sure Shockwave would have proceeded with his contingency plan after your last attempt at destroyiong the universe." Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. You leave the Autobot Shuttle . Monacus System Scattered stars surround you. Everywhere you look you see more and more stars. Nothing but stars, stars, stars.... No wonder people get lonely quickly up here. Contents: Autobot Starfighter Galvatron Decepticon Shuttle Autobot Shuttle Decepticon Command Shuttle Monacus Combat: Jazz misses Galvatron with his Laser attack! From Autobot Shuttle , Grapple still has a general sense of unease as he latches on a set of magnets of his own. Perhaps he's simply feeling paranoid or something recently of his blew up; who knows. Still, he follows Jazz outside the ship with his usual rifle. "Oh, dear.." It's said to himself, really. Grapple leaves the Autobot Shuttle . Grapple has arrived. Galvatron barrel rolls through space, which, as we all know, is the ultimate evasive maneuver, and it works quite well, at least in this case, as Jazz's laser shot misses its mark. "That just goes to show your poor understanding of what life is really like in the Empire, Jazz--" Galvatron sneers, firing back at Jazz. "Shockwave knows better than to oppose me. It would not be, how shall we say, 'logical!' Also, where is that whelp Rodimus? I know he's here!" Decepticon Shuttle picks up Vigil's signature as he departs from the Autobot shuttle. "See, this is what I'm talkin about." He growls, looping back again and focusing on the lone, small craft instead. His frame rockets forward in a roar of acceleration, targeting crosshairs chasing after the little figure in an attempt to lock on with his laser cannons to the much smaller starfighter. "Autobots jettin about in space like they think they belong here. Time to rectify the situation! Yer not goin anywhere, pipsqueak." Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Decepticon Shuttle strikes Autobot Starfighter with his Heavy Laser attack! -4 Combat: Galvatron strikes Jazz with his Direct-Current Electric Laser attack! -2 Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Galvatron's attack has corrupted your Accuracy systems! Decepticon Command Shuttle glides closer to the Autobot craft, not so much on an attack run as just stubbornly refusing to alter its course. Lasers form a webwork between the two ships as the Cone-1 releases its broadside. Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle misses Autobot Shuttle with its Laser Barrage attack! From Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime's lips pull back faintly. Everyone's busy with the Decepticons - understandable, but they won't get their mission accomplished that way. He turns to Ace, the co-pilot who's been sitting next to him the whole time (remember Ace?) and says, "You take the wheel. Sounds like my dance partner is calling for me." With that, he activates the magnets on his own boots and exits. "Here I am, Galvatron!" he proclaims proudly, opening fire on his opposite. Rodimus Prime leaves the Autobot Shuttle . Rodimus Prime has arrived. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Photon Eliminator attack! -8 Rodimus Prime says, "Remember: the mission is the smaller shuttles, not the 'Cons! I'll keep them distracted as much as I can!" Oh, and Ace is totally too busy doing evasive maneuvers to actually return fire. Jazz takes a severe shot to the chest. Damn magnets are slowing him down. He was not made for space combat but no sacrifice, no victory. "Oh yeah the mighty logical calculator. He was logical enough not to oppose your clone. When I first read the report about you trying to destroy the universe just so you could run away to another one where Rodimus does not exist...I must be honest I wasn't sure if your guys saved the right Galvatron. I mean running away just so you do not have to fight Rodimus anymore? That's...I mean I would expect that kind of courage from a sweep or maybe Motormaster but I was shocked when I learned it was supposedly the real you!" All this time Jazz has been running diagnostics and re-calibrating his servors and motion tracking sensors for his speed and mobility in space. He aims another shot at Galvatron doing his best to provoke him further and keep him distracted. (No attack) Combat: Jazz takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Vigil acks in pain at the laser blasts and hits the reverse thrusters, flying backwards right for Astrotrain and before a collision could happen, he flies up and over the large shuttle, firing at a smaller shuttle nearest to him. <> He radios to astrotrain. Apparently, the plan is to keep Galvatron distracted. At least, since Jazz takes a hit, Grapple can only assume it's probably a good idea to try and protect the wounded Autobot. Not like he can move very fast with the magnets anyway. So, he lifts his gun to fire at Galvatron. "Are you all right?" That, though, is aimed at Jazz. Combat: Grapple misses Galvatron with his Laser attack! From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Shockwave listens to his radio but does not let it distract him from completing calculating the orbital geometries. As soon as he has, however, he turns away on his heel and strides with smooth and heavy step towards a cargo hatch. Shockwave leaves the Decepticon Command Shuttle . Shockwave has arrived. Shockwave emerges from the Decepticon shuttle, transforming to swoop out into space with surprising grace as he moves in a wide, sweeping arc to bracket Vigil with Astrotrain. It is, after all, his natural element. Shockwave undergoes an extremely simple transformation to become a giant flying space "laser." Galvatron snarls back at Jazz as he flies around the Autobot shuttle, orbiting it quickly so the Autobots can't track him very easily. This also works, somewhat--Grapple's shot zips just below, but Rodimus gets a direct hit on his chest. "URRGH! Silence your mouth, Jazz! You ought to know better--we Decepticons love war and battle but we're not above dirty tricks, especially not ones like KILLING EVERYONE just to kill YOU people off! Now excuse me while I deal with the boy!" On one pass by the shuttle, he changes course to send himself straight at Rodimus. "Too late to stop us now, Rodimus! Soon we'll be in range!" Although that could be a problem, as one of the ships the CONE-1's been escorting takes fire, and tries moving to the side to avoid it! Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Bare Hands attack! -5 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rodimus Prime's Agility. (Crippled) Rodimus Prime says, "Damn it! We need to draw fire away from Vigil, guys!" Combat: Shoxcannon misses Autobot Starfighter with his Bracketing Fire attack! -8 "Oi, OI! Over here, ya fragger!" Astrotrain growls as the Autobot does the insulting thing of IGNORING him and going for the shuttles! How much more rude can you get? "Oooh no, see we can't have you messin up the Boss' plans. He gets a bit grumpy otherwise!" Indeed, as Vigil is moving on the shuttles and firing towards them, Astrotrain's position shifts as he follows the Autobot starfighter at his 6 O'clock position. He may be much, much larger but he's still incredibly fast and ridiculously agile as he matches him move for move, chopping a quick series of snap-shots at Vigil's darting little frame. Combat: Decepticon Shuttle strikes Autobot Starfighter with his Bracketing Fire The Second! (Disruptor) attack! From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Scrapper has been left in command of the Cone-1. What the heck is he supposed to do with this? It's a spaceship shaped like a great big cone. It's nothing like a rad purple flying wing. He settles himself down in a gunner's chair and brings up the tactical screen. Eeeny meeny miney... Prime. Eh. It's easier to shoot at a Prime when Scrapper's just pushing a button. B'dow. Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle misses Rodimus Prime with its You've Been DIS ruptor ED! (Disruptor) attack! Vigil pages Rodimus Prime, Jazz, Grapple, Patchwork, and Fanfare: sure sounds awesome. Jazz chuckles "Dirty tricks to get the job done because you guys were not built adequately to beat us in the first place hahaha." He spots Shockwave going after Vigil "Yo Shockers! Long time no see! How you been doing?" He aims and fires off a shot at the flying space gun. Combat: Jazz misses Shoxcannon with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! Vigil manages to avoid the blasts from Shockwave but moves himself by Astrotrain. <> He says as he accelerates, stardrives at top speed as he unleashes disrupter bursts in the engines of the shuttle he was shooting at to try and make the engines overheat and explode. Rodimus Prime is knocked onto the shuttle by Galvatron's attack - a dangerous situation considering the fact that he's staying on that shuttle with magnets! He struggles hard, trying to get the bottom of his foot attached to the Sarikus once more. "It's not even close to too late!" he answers as he tries to push Galvatron off him. "All we need to do is take out *one* of those shuttles of yours!" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Let Me Up! attack! -5 Grapple can only assume Jazz is all right for him to not answer the question. Of course, then Rodimus gets shot at and, frankly, the general feeling of 'bad things will happen' just gets worse from there. Though, a sudden idea comes to mind; he looks to the magnets holding them to the ship. "..Hmm.." Combat: Grapple takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Grapple says, "Do you suppose the magnets holding us to the ship could possibly be used as a restraint of sorts to stop them from hitting us?" Rodimus Prime says, "I suppose, but wouldn't that leave us floating? Or falling? Or, well... stuck to them?" Grapple says, "Well, if we keep ourselves tethered with one, the other could perhaps, at the very least, distract them long enough.." Galvatron yells back at Jazz as he briefly has Rodimus pinned down, "For such a weak Autobot, you must really have a DEATH WISH to aggravate me so!" However, Jazz's mocking has sufficiently distracted him enough that he fails to notice Rodimus's boot until it has kicked him off. "HHURRRGHHH!" Galvatron grunts as he tumbles back out into space. He looks back at the shuttles for a moment, and goes livid as he sees one shuttle spewing flames from its engine section, and not necessarily from its thrusters! "Galvatron, we're about to explode! What do we do!?" says the pilot of the first shuttle. "Detach your payload!" Galvatron radios back. "Inertia and gravity will do the rest!" "Ok, it's detached!" the pilot says. The box that had been carrying splits open, and the first pylon drifts free as the shuttle pulls away. "Now what about--" The pilot, however, never finishes, as his shuttle explodes. As for the other shuttles, they break away and retreat--no, wait. They're *dispersing.* Meanwhile, the first pylon continues on its merry way, streaking down straight at the planet, its re-entry shield growing hot as it touches the upper limits of Monacus's atmosphere. Combat: Galvatron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Shoxcannon swoops around Jazz's laserfire, although this spoils his fix on Vigil. "My systems have been nominal," he replies to Jazz, swivelling to target Jazz and the Autobot shuttlecraft. "I predict that shortly, you will not be able to say the same." A mighty beam of explosive gamma radiation blasts forth from his glowing hexagonal barrel towards the shuttle Jazz is standing on! Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Fearless. Vigil says, "They released what they got. I am going to try and intercept, perhaps block some of it from entering orbit." Combat: Shoxcannon strikes Jazz with his The Power Cosmic Area attack! -5 Combat: You took 18 damage. Combat: Shoxcannon strikes Grapple with his The Power Cosmic Area attack! -5 Combat: Shoxcannon strikes Autobot Shuttle with his The Power Cosmic Area attack! -5 Rodimus Prime says, "Good thinking, Vigil. Good thinking, and good luck." From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Scrapper watches the Cone-1 miss. Yeah, that's about right. Shuttles have terrible accuracy, being designed for hauling things and not for awesome. If only they could be like Long Haul: designed for hauling things AND awesome. Scrapper sighs. He pushes the button again, though he wonders why he bothers. Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle misses Rodimus Prime with its Long Haul Would Do This Better (Pistol) attack! Jazz gets knocked loose by Shockwave's blast of power cosmic "Whoa! Just wait until I..."The Autobot's speech is cut short by another crazy and brilliant idea. "You know what Shox...I alwaysw anted to go out in style." Jazz retracts one of his hand to reveal his trusty grappling hook and fires it...at the pylon the Decepticon shuttle released before being destroyed. *TWACK* Jazz smirks as his body is jerked into the falling pylon's direction. He activates the his winch and begins getting closer to the released payload. Think about wakeboard in space without a board. "Whooohoo!!!! I will ride that thing all the way down and deal with it upon landing." (No attack) Combat: Jazz takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Vigil pages Rodimus Prime, Jazz, Grapple, Patchwork, and Fanfare: so what are these pylons do, zap the planet? Well, so much for the small magnet plan. Shockwaves' attack hits just about everything -- Grapple included -- , and the architect suddenly finds that the magnets are a little bit TOO handy; he's still stuck to the armor plate that gets blasted off that somehow ends up flying down towards the planet. Naturally, he flails in panic but, otherwise, can't really do much else. Combat: Grapple takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The Sarikus shakes and rattles under Shockwave's assault (and also the Cone-1, since misses against Rodimus tend to hit the Sarikus instead), very nearly knocking Rodimus away before he manages to re-attach his boot, barely staying in one place. He looks after Vigil, who's on what may well amount to a suicide run in his attempt to stop the Decepticons, his expression concerned, one that turns into outright shock as Grapple is blasted away and Jazz goes 'wakeboarding' off. "Grapple! Jazz!" he shouts, reaching helplessly towards them. He looks down at his feet, and the Sarikus beneath them. "Ace! Go after them!" Too bad the pilot of the Sarikus has his own problems. Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Vigil grunts as he speeds up, his own armor glowing from re-entry as he tries to speed ahead of the pylons, managing to do just that, and now slowing down to try and knock the pylon off course, with his own body. He was going to attempt to stop it once and for all. Vigil pages Rodimus Prime, Grapple, Jazz, and Ultra Magnus: ultra magnus is with us? Vigil pages Rodimus Prime, Grapple, Jazz, and Ultra Magnus: and do we have radio access to individually radio each other, or complete radio malfunction? Shoxcannon rolls and power-dives after Jazz and the pylon, thrusters glowing brightly as he pursues the pylon towards the planet. As he closes in he transforms and vibrates with electromagnetic power- there is a ringing vibration through the top end of the pylon as Shockwave's massive feet 'snap' to it and lock on magnetically. "Your chances of success are minimal," he announces dispassionately, rising from a crouch to walk slowly and carefully down the pylon's length towards Jazz as they all fall towards Monacus. Shockwave simply straightens up and rotates in a few places to assume his robot mode. Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Galvatron rockets away from the shuttle and towards the planet. "I'll be back to finish you off, Prime." Galvatron snarls. "But for now, it seems it's up to me, as ususal, to guarantee our victory!" While he's not fast enough to catch Vigil, ordinarily, the Autobot has to slow down in order to catch the pylon--and that's when Galvatron catches up with the both of them. "I DON'T THINK SO, AUTOBOT!" Galvatron growls, trying to seize whatever directional fins are on Vigil's wings and thus force Vigil to turn away from the pylon. "And besides, I don't care if there's a pylon missing, we're turning this damn thing on one way or the other!" From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Scrapper wishes he could be doing something more useful. That is his work out there, being sapped by horrible Jazzes and Grapples! Instead, all he can do is whiff at Rodimus Prime with the Cone-1's bad aim. Then, Galvatron has an order for Scrapper. Oooh, goody. He pulls out a remote control, and he... pushes another button. Bloop. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Decepticon Command Shuttle has 'skipped' its action for this round. Combat: Galvatron misses Autobot Starfighter with his Bare Hands attack! -7 Jazz smirks "Minimal? That's roughly what I was expecting." he calls out from his end. He begins backing away trying to keep the mass of the pylon between the Decepticon and himself for the moment. Strategy or just being REALLY annoying? "Oh and for the record...I think you guys were better off with your Galvatron clone. His plans were eveil but sane. Still I am surprised you never saw through it. Is it because one of your sub-routines failed or because the clone was as nuts as the original?" (No attack) Combat: Jazz takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Vigil notices Galvatron a mile away (well, a while away) and would smirk if he could. He makes it look like Galvatron had him before just barely rolling away from his grasp. <> He radios for all to hear as he sets his engines to full speed, letting the star drives emit enough emission to try and cook galvatron's hands before he goes to slam into the pylon. Grapple is still kind of free-falling. Somewhere along the way, his gun was let go and lost; probably in the panicked flailing. Either way, Grapple is really rather afraid about burning up in the atmosphere or the whole 'falling to your doom' sort of thing. Either way, he's pretty much out of the picture. Rodimus Prime is still stuck to the Sarikus, and feeling helpless. He *hates* feeling helpless! The Sarikus beneath him starts to turn to go after Jazz and Grapple, but by this point, they've got a head start. Rodimus is unable to give chase himself, so instead he just shouts, "Get back here, Galvatron! *I'm* still your biggest problem!" as he fires after the Decepticon leader, aiming carefully to avoid accidently hitting Vigil as well. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Photon Eliminator attack! -4 Grapple has left. Vigil has left. Vigil descends towards the surface of Monacus. Monacus Spaceport The spaceport's ceiling is held up by rafters, but the rest is clear, allowing a view of the beautiful sky of Monacus. Doors lead to various Launching Pads, and security is provided to ensure safety at the Spaceport. Right outside the spaceport are many, many merchants, all looking for customers to purchase various goods they have to sell, all of which are 'very important,' according to them. Shockwave descends from Monacus System. Shockwave has arrived. Galvatron arrives from the Monacus System. Galvatron has arrived. Decepticon Command Shuttle descends from Monacus System. Decepticon Command Shuttle has arrived. Shockwave advances on Jazz as the pylon plunges through the atmosphere. "Surely you must recognize that Monacus is the proverbial hive of scum and villainy. Your defense of such a place, potentially is highly irrational." He reaches out to try to seize Jazz by the front bumper and hurl him away from the pylon into the roaring wind. "And potentially fatal." Combat: Shockwave misses Jazz with his Fender Bender attack! -5 Vigil has arrived. Jazz waves side to side like last time and narrowly avoids getting grabbed. "Just because there are some bad people here does not mean the decent ones should not get a chance to live." Seemingly executes a small dance step and kicks upward and outward in a round motion to smack Shockwave's hand away. "Still did not answer my question from earlier. Did the mighty Shockwave dropped the ball intentionnally or did someone actually managed to con you?" Galvatron hisses in frustration, snatching his hands back as Vigil's flames lick at them, but of course that's small consolation when you're on the wrong side of a re-entry shield that's, you know, going through re-entry. "Damn that Autobot!" Galvatron screams as he places his own body under the pylon, screaming as he uses the rockets in his boots to correct the pylon's descent. Jazz and Shockwave will probably notice the pylon tilting back into a more agreeable position. Combat: Galvatron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Astrotrain arrives from the Monacus System. Astrotrain has arrived. Decepticon Shuttle totally got held back by...a native Monacus-ship making a break for it! Yeah, that'll do. Knocked off course by a collision, the space shuttle totally had to get back on course in order to catch up, pursuing the falling pylons and their Autobot and Decepticon passengers into the atmosphere of the planet, his underside glowing orange as he plummets after in hot pursuit. Vigil grunts as he transforms, using his own rockets along his boots and legs to try and shift it from Galvatron. Basically making it a little pushing war between the decepticon leader and the lowly autobot. "You will not succeed Galvacreep, so take your decepticons back to the junkyard where they belong!" The starfighter shifts and folds into itself, forming into Vigil! Combat: Jazz misses Shockwave with his Kick attack! "There is at least one other possibility which you have failed to recognize," Shockwave tells Jazz, taking a few steps back and away from Jazz's kick. He stays there a moment to stare at him, whirring as his reactor charges up his primary capacitor bank. A lurid glow grows in his chest from the escaping Cerenkov radiation. The ground is getting pretty big below. Galvatron feels nothing but raw, blinding pain as the pylon continues to descend, with him under it. The pylon rocks back forth under the influence of the two Transformers. "Oh, I will succeed!" Galvatron screams, even as the paint on his armor is blasted away and the temperatures on his armor rapidly climb upwards. "You Autobots thwarted my last plan, but not this one! This time, there will be a FATAL RECKONING! And the entire galaxy will BOW TO GALVATRON!!!" The pylon depoys a massive parachute attached to a sort of bungee cable, and its descent quickly slows, flinging Galvatron away from it. "ARGH!" Combat: Galvatron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "That I was responsible for Galvatron's imprisonment and duplication," Shockwave intones in a low voice, raising his cannon arm to lay the aim over Jazz's head with intention to fry his innards. The end of the cannon rotates slightly like an automatic lens focussing as it adjusts to the microwave spectrum. Combat: Shockwave strikes Jazz with his Weapon of Mental Destruction attack! Combat: You took 23 damage. Combat: Shockwave's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Shockwave's attack has corrupted your Strength systems! From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Scrapper guides the Cone-1 down, since Galvatron might just want a ride off Monacus before it 'blows up'. He sees Jazz is not dead yet. A shame. Scrapper should have built some automated turrets. Decepticon Shuttle follows the CONE-1 dutifully. For one, in case the inferior Decepticon shuttle that belongs to Ramjet should explode in a tragic accident, they have a backup shuttle. And for two, by following directly in the non-sentient shuttle's flight path, Astrotrain's heat shields are somewhat saved a good deal of work as he lets the other craft take all the heat of re-entry in the process. He's just totally thinking all the time like that. Or just selfish, that works too. "I for one refuse to bow before a Tyrant such as you." Vigil says and as the pylon deploys it's parachute and quickly slows, Vigil also falls, but transforms in mid air to try and blast the pylon, perhaps stop it before hitting the ground. Jazz cannot avoid this blast from Shockwave...The injuries have piled up way too high and too many systems are affected to try and defend accordingly. The shot blasts Jazz clear off the pylon. Time slows as the Autobot can hear "Green Bird by Yoko Kanno" as he slowly falls towards the ground. Jazz's life flashes before his optics...Cybertron...his old friend Prowl...The Ark...Monacus Olympics of 2019...dear friends and key events. Jazz pummets down to the planet and crashes through /something/ which kicks up dust and debris akin to a Coyote falling into the Grand Canyon. Galvatron mutters curses to himself. Sure, he probably stopped that pylon from getting knocked off-course, but he probably has only a few moments before he hits the ground. Not much use in trying to correct his descent while he's falling out of control like this. May as well just wait until the impact-- THWAM And Galvatron crashes through the hull of the CONE-1, landing on the deck next to Scrapper. "...what?" Meanwhile, Vigil's blast isn't quite enough to destroy the pylon. He does score a hit on it and blue-ish smoke steams out of the blasted area. Will this affect its ability to operate? Shockwave watches Jazz's fall as long as he is able before his internal chronometer emits a shrill 'breep!' Shockwave releases his electromagnets and detaches from the pylon exactly half a second before it deploys its parachute with a FOOMF and is yanked upwards relative to Shockwave by the sudden increase in drag. Shockwave transforms and peels away, blasting off back towards space and leaving Jazz to his unknown fate. Shockwave undergoes an extremely simple transformation to become a giant flying space "laser." Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Shoxcannon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Decepticon Shuttle isn't one to stick around while huge explosions or sciency-type detonations are about to happen. He sees Shockwave is pulling out, and Galvatron has gone and landed on...or rather in, the CONE-1. It's time to look out for number one. Hoy, wait for meee!" he calls out, igniting his engines as brilliant blue flames as he takes off after Shockwave! ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * * Category:Logs Category:2030 Category:Rings Within Rings